


Strawberry Wine

by meltingrings



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Business, F/F, Loona - Freeform, Wine, chuuves - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingrings/pseuds/meltingrings
Summary: Ha Sooyoung is a diplomat who often is bored by the events she is forced to attend. But the wine tastes different tonight, and maybe the attendants are different too.





	Strawberry Wine

Ha Sooyoung had never been fond of public events. It had been a long time since public events and gallas even stirred excitement from her. it was Sooyoung's job, nothing more, nothing less. But tonight was different. There were a selection of different wines, variants of the normal "red or white?" Instead, all different fruity flavors were being offered. Sooyoung tried many, but finally decided the strawberry was the best. It was sweet with a luscious texture that Sooyoung couldn't get enough of.

Over the rim of her glass, Sooyoung made eye contact with another woman. Sitting a few tables away, with a smile brighter than anyone else's in the room. She was drinking water, not wine, and she seemed to glow with enthusiasm. Sooyoung's eyes narrowed, filtering out the dull haze of those around her. She couldn't shake the woman's energetic and lively presence. She waited for the woman to get up and go for more drink before she approached her.

"Ha Sooyoung" she grinned, shaking the woman's hand. "Kim Jiwoo" Jiwoo smiled back, stepping away to grab some water. "Want to try the wine? it's better than usual tonight." Sooyoung laughed, gesturing towards the display. "Wine has become my occupation of the night. Everything else is quite boring." Sooyoung laughed, pouring another glass. "We should dance. Then it may seem as if we are doing real work." Jiwoo chuckled, as Sooyoung took a sip and then reluctantly set her glass down in exchange for Jiwoo's hand.

"What makes you so happy? These events are so dull." Sooyoung whispered as she gave Jiwoo a little spin. "I enjoy this. Dancing, laughing, supposedly doing talks about politics and policy. I couldn't trade this atmosphere for the world." She grinned, as her eye contact seemed to bare right into Sooyoung's soul. "I used to have such enthusiasm, but I've become quite jaded. Maybe tonight you've changed my mind. I could always use some more fun." Sooyoung winked, eliciting a blush from Jiwoo. "Ah the wine must be settling in." Jiwoo laughed, turning her face away. "As far as I've seen, you haven't had any." Sooyoung grinned, and the two danced for what felt like hours of songs that couldn't have been more than twenty minutes.

In the middle of laughter, Sooyoung's voice got a little quieter as she stared into Jiwoo's eyes. "Why don't we go get some fresh air on one of these balconies? Couldn't hurt for a few minutes." She took her by the hand, and led her outside, where the quiet settled over them, the sounds of cars and wind serving as ambient nose. Sooyoung turned to Jiwoo, the lights of the city illuminating her face. Sooyoung took Jiwoo's hands gently as Jiwoo turned to face her. "I wanted to thank you. This is the most fun I've had in a long time..." Sooyoung looked up, meeting Jiwoo's gaze.

Suddenly, Jiwoo leaned in, and kissed Sooyoung, taking her completely by surprise. After a moment Sooyoung pulled away, breathless. "I guess you ended up tasting the wine." Sooyoung grinned, as Jiwoo laughed. "Did you like how it tasted?" Sooyoung asked as Jiwoo leaned in again. "Enough for another taste."


End file.
